


Roscoe

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Driving, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles cleans out the jeep in preparation for a weekend trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roscoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "traveling" at fandomweekly on DW, originally posted [here](http://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org/37863.html).

Today was the day. Stiles was going to clean out the inside of his jeep. He was headed for a much needed weekend beach trip with his pack, and traveling was always easier when the jeep was well-stocked.

The glove box was overflowing with receipts and gum wrappers, and Stiles carefully picked out all the trash. He stuffed in some paper towels, because you could never have too many. Cassettes and blankets and a pair of Scott’s old tennis shoes covered the floorboards in the back seat. He stashed the cassettes in the center console and folded the blankets to put them behind the seats. He stuffed the tennis shoes further under the passenger seat in case Scott wanted them.

Stiles grabbed a bottle of fix-a-flat and tucked it in the back, under the spare tire. He ensured that his jack was still in the back along with a few extra bottles of antifreeze. He filled up the wiper fluid, checked his oil, and grabbed a few extra rolls of duct tape, because you never now.

Considering all of the extra precautions Stiles was making, the Jeep might not be considered a luxury vehicle. Stiles had lost count of how many times he had taken it to the shop. Hell, Stiles had never looked up the Kelly Blue Book value but he would bet that if he sold the jeep right now he couldn’t even buy a skateboard with the money. But all of that didn’t matter.

The jeep was the only thing truly his. And he was going to take care of it. This was one thing in his life he could attempt to control, to mold to his own liking.

Stiles talked to Scott about it, once. How the jeep represented freedom, and control, and growing up. Scott had nodded solemnly when Stiles had explained his feelings, in that earnest way of his. Then Scott had smiled wide, rolled down the passenger window, and blared Kelly Clarkson.

Maybe Scott did understand. Stiles supposed the jeep was almost like Scott’s first vehicle too, considering both Scott and Stiles had learned to drive in it. On days when the Sheriff got called in to the station, Melissa had come over and dutifully rode in the passenger seat while Scott and Stiles took turns behind the wheel. Stiles remembered that Scott had been better than him at first, had gotten a handle on the whole clutch thing pretty quickly, and Stiles carefully hid his jealously behind a well-timed sarcastic comment about Scott’s tendency to stop at stop signs and count to three before pulling forward.

Stuffed in the door on the passenger side was Stiles’ learner’s permit from the DMV. Stiles laughed, remembering how he had found it and left it there the last time he had cleaned his car. He shoved it back in the door. On the driver’s side, the boutonniere from that time Stiles took Lydia to prom was wilted and the petals had turned brown. Stiles turned it over in his palm, smiling to himself. The flower could be considered a metaphor for Stiles’ idealism and youth, but some things still remained beautiful. Like Lydia. And his relationship with Scott. He put the flower back where it was.

He found a shirt of Malia’s tucked in the back bench. He gently pulled it out, momentarily unsure of what to do with it. It might be awkward to give it back to her in front of everyone, but then again Malia probably wasn’t missing it. Stiles couldn’t help but feel guilty as he considered keeping it, so instead he folded it up and shoved it on top of Scott’s shoes under the passenger seat. Just in case.

Stiles grabbed a 12 pack of water bottles and put them in the back, along with his faded green cooler. He looked around for beach supplies, but all he could come up with was a warn boogie board with a broken leash. He threw it in the back anyway. He vaguely wondered how easy it would be to get Liam to ride it.

Then it dawned on Stiles how easily everyone had agreed to let Stiles drive on the trip. They would have to take two cars, sure. Kira’s parents always let her drive their Toyota. And Lydia had a practically brand new car. But when Scott suggested that Stiles and Liam drive, no one batted an eyelash.

Sometimes Stiles felt left out because he didn’t have powers or because he didn’t have fighting skills. But driving was his thing. He could always be counted on to rescue his friends with his car whenever they needed him. Scott had made clear that they still wanted Stiles to drive them, whether it was towards danger or towards something more fun and less life-or-death.

Stiles chose to let that metaphor stand.


End file.
